dragonballuniversefandomcom-20200223-history
Yamcha
| japanese = | affiliation = Dragon Team | previous affiliation = Turtle School | occupation = Martial artist | previous occupation = Bandit | partner = Pu'ar | previous partner = Son Gokū Bulma Oolong | base of operations = Diablo Desert West City | education = | anime debut = DB005 | manga debut = Volume 1, Chapter 7 | movie debut = Movie 18 | ova debut = | family = | techniques = * Air Dance Technique * Double Axe Handle * Kamehameha * Rōgafūfūken * Sōkidan | tools = * Azure Dragon Sword * Capsule Plane No.115 * Capsule Plane No.240 * Capsule Plane No.576 * Fiat 695 * Jet Momonga * Panzerfaust * Mighty Mouse * Silver Star Model 4 * Tracking Radar * Yamcha’s Automatic Rifle * Yamcha's Plane * Yamcha's Wagon Car }} is a Human-type Earthling, and a supporting protagonist from the Dragon Ball series. Originally, Yamcha debuted as a villain, looking for the Dragon Balls to wish away his fear of women.Dragon Ball chapter 9, page 5 After realizing that the constant exposure to Bulma, Yamcha realized that he no longer needed the Balls, and quickly sided with Gokū and his friends, becoming a valued member of the Dragon Team from that point on. Despite his prodigious skills for a Human warrior, and constant training to meet new threats, Yamcha, alongside Kuririn, Tenshinhan, and Chaozu, would eventually become outclassed by both his alien allies and enemies, and eventually retired from fighting entirely. Personality Yamcha's original characterization was that of a no-nonsense bandit, a foe to be feared, that used intimidation and force as a primary tactic to get what he wanted. Early in the series, Yamcha had a deadly fear of women; when in their presence, he would find himself unable to speak,Dragon Ball chapter 8, pages 13-14 and seeing a naked woman would render him borderline catatonic.Dragon Ball chapter 9, pages 13-14 He wanted to overcome his fear of women, as he dreamed of getting married;Dragon Ball chapter 9, page 7 a dream he would never realize. Despite his nature as a villain, Yamcha outright admitted to having no desire for unlimited wealth or world conquest. Notably, Yamcha was well-informed, considerably more-so than other Humans that would be shown later in the series. Yamcha was well aware of Son Gohan, Gokū's Nyoibō,Dragon Ball chapter 8, page 6 Carrot Rabbit and even Muten Rōshi and his famous Kamehameha.Dragon Ball chapter 14, page 8 After he gave up his villainous ways, Yamcha would eventually side with Gokū and his friends, and, while his personality remained more or less the same, he surrendered his villainous ways. Despite not being quite as strong as his other teammates — eventually proclaiming Kuririn to be the strongest Earthling — Yamcha is not a coward. When the Saiyans invaded Earth, Yamcha was the first to lay his life down on the line against the Saibaimen, to prevent Kuririn from dying a second time.Dragon Ball chapter 215, page 5 Yamcha is always ready to train for a new threat, lending his aid to his allies, such as when he was wished back to life, and the group received news of the Android. He, like the other Dragon Team, began to train for the inevitable battle with the cybernetic menace. Eventually, after the encounter with the Cyborgs, but before the battle with Majin Bū, Yamcha had retired from fighting. Due to the overwhelming power that the enemies and his allies possessed, it appears whatever drive he had to become a martial artist had faded entirely. Despite this, he would always be present with his friends at the time of a new encounter; the only time he avoided a fight was specifically when Tenshinshan instructed him to stay away from Freeza upon the tyrant's revival, and Yamcha took his friend's wishes into consideration.Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection "F" Appearance Yamcha debut.png|Yamcha as his debut in the series. Yamcha ConceptArt GoG.png|Bulma in God and God. Abilities Yamcha is a skilled fighter, as he held the upper hand against Gokū during their first encounter, he was also one of the human to be trained in ki control. In the Saiyan Arc, he trained on top of God's house for a year before Vegeta and Nappa's arrival. During that battle, he's strong enough to defeat a Saibaman (whose power is equal to Raditz), but was unable to save himself from its self-destruct technique. During the Cell Games, due to three year's training, he managed and survived the Cell Junior assault (though he couldn't defeat them). In the Freezer Saga, on North Kaio's planet, he and the other dead Dragon Team members had requested for more tougher training from what Goku received. Yamcha's power had raised drastically, as he (joined by Tenshinhan and Chaozu) were able to give Piccolo a hard time, and was able to defeat Recoome of the Ginyu Force with relative ease (an opponent who power level is 40,000 and had easily decimated Vegeta). In the Android Saga, his power raised even higher from the three year of training. During the Cell Games, he managed and survived the Cell Jr assault (though he couldn't defeat them). During the Majin Bu saga, his power likely dropped (due to given up fighting). However in the anime-only portions, he easily defeated both Olibu and Gorilla simultaneously (two strong fighters). He along with Kuririn were North Kaio's next best fighters (after Goku, much to their surprise), and were the last two to stand on their feet against Majin Bu after he beats all the other dead fighters. In Yo!! Son Goku And His Friends Return!!! ''Yamcha and the others deemed Abo and Cado to be weak enough for Goten and Trunks to fight. His Sokidan was more than powerful enough to save Bulma, Oolong, and Puar from large fallen rubble. Although he never fought in ''DBZ: Battle of Gods, he and the other Dragon Team was seen preparing to fight Beerus, after seeing Son Goku defeated. In Revival of F, Yamcha's absence was explained by Tenshinhan, who claimed that it was too dangerous for him and Chaozu. Power and Physical Prowess Yamcha's fighting skills revolve around a flurry of quick strikes (titled: Wolf Fang Fist). He was also was skilled in swordsmanship. Ki Usage Kamehameha Sōkidan Power Level Dragon Ball Hunt for the Dragon Balls Arc 21st Tenkaichi Budōkai Arc Red Ribbon Army Arc Uranai Baba Arc 22nd Tenkaichi Budōkai Piccolo Daimaō Arc 23rd Tenkaichi Budōkai Arc Part II Saiyan Arc Freeza Arc Androids Arc Cell Arc 25th Tenkaichi Budōkai Arc Majin Bū Arc Dragon Ball Z: God and God Dragon Ball Z: Revival of "F" Dragon Ball Super God and God Arc Yamcha is invited to Bulma's birthday party on a luxurious passenger ship, he alongside Pu'ar head their way to the party by flying, in their fly they run into Tenshinhan, Chaozu, Lazuli, Kuririn and Marron.Dragon Ball Super episode 3 Hakaishin Champa Arc Epilogue In Other Timelines Trunks' Timeline After Gokū's death by a heart disease, No. 17 and No. 18 awakened and started going on a rampage across the world. Yamcha fought the androids, alongside the other warriors, only to fail and dying in the process. In Other Media Dragon Ball Super (manga) God and God Arc (manga) Yamcha is invited at Bulma's birthday party on a luxurious passenger ship and watches the conflicts between Dragon Team and the Hakaishin Beerus.Dragon Ball Super chapter 3 Later, Gokū shows up, summons Shenron and eventually transforms into a Super Saiyan God, along with other people, he also witnesses the beginning of Beerus and Gokū's fight.Dragon Ball Super chapter 4 Hakaishin Champa Arc (manga) Creation and Conception Trivia * According to the databook(s): ** Yamcha's hobbies are grappling and baseball. ** Yamcha's favorite food is hard-baked . ** Yamcha's favorite vehicle is the Mighty Mouse (his old-fashioned buggy). * Out of all members of the Dragon Team, Yamcha had the most design changes. * Yamcha is the only Dragon Team member to have a full-time paying job, and his baseball team are called the Taitans (a parody of the real world Titans, a name used in several sports teams). * Despite giving up on fighting, Yamcha still fights on occasion when needed, mostly in the anime-only arcs and in the games. Furthermore, he wore his gi under his normal outfit in Yo!! Son Goku And His Friends Return!!! References Category:Characters who have died and been revived Category:Characters who have participated in the Tenkaichi Budōkai Category:Former Villains Category:Martial Artists Category:Characters who died off-screen Category:Turtle School Category:Characters that appeared in Dragon Ball Category:Characters that appeared in Dragon Ball Z Category:Characters that appeared in Dragon Ball Kai Category:Characters that appeared in Dragon Ball Super Category:Characters that appeared in canon films Category:Alive Category:Gun Users